


Vulnerability

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sick Character, Soft kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: They both could tell she didn't seem to be doing so well, as proved by the fact she literally collapsed into Connors arms. "I'm - I'm sorry- I know it's- it's late-" Her voice was small, cracking in some places and she was shaking uncontrollably.





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and forgot about it??? Alex and Connor belong to @thesquidliesthuman

When Darya showed up at Connors apartment, it was after midnight. He and Alex had been cuddling as boyfriends do, when there was a knock at the door. 

Clothes were thrown on, and Connor was at the door in just a few moments with Alex right behind him. When Connor pulled the door open, there she was. Leaning on the wall besides the front door, clothes soaked from the rain. Darya's nose was a bright pink, the same color spread along her cheeks and to her neck. 

They both could tell she didn't seem to be doing so well, as proved by the fact she literally collapsed into Connors arms. "I'm - I'm sorry- I know it's- it's late-" Her voice was small, cracking in some places and she was shaking uncontrollably. 

Connor looked at Alex, who nodded and crouched down to pick up Darya quickly. "Don't apologize, it's okay." Alex kept his voice quiet, as Connor closed the door. "What happened, sweetheart?" Darya shook her head, succumbing to a coughing fit with her hands over her mouth, physically flinching from the pain in her chest. 

Connor pressed his hand along her face as they walked towards the bedroom. "Hm, she's got a fever. We have to get her out of the wet clothes and into something dry." Alex nods, carefully sitting Darya onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she fell back, half tempted to just sleep like that, but Alex was already pulling her wet clothes off. 

Connor stepped from the room to poke through what medication he had from when Alex was sick last. Wondering why of all places she could've gone, she ended up here. While in the other room, Alex kept his touch light and careful, tossing the damp clothes in the hamper. "You still with me, doll?" The petname slipped out, Alex mentally cursing himself for it but Darya responded just slightly. "Hm? Mhm." 

Her body felt heavy, at least to herself as she couldn't support her own bodyweight for very long. Alex tugged a clean t-shirt onto her with ease, and dried off her hair with a towel as Connor came back into the room. Darya didn't acknowledge it, and they realized she was already sleeping. If they hadn't been so worried, they would remark how adorable that was. 

"It's like she can sleep on command." Alex chuckled softly, as he ran the hairbrush through Darya's hair. Connor crouching down to gently wake her up, "She's burning up, Al. I don't know how long she's been sick for, but it doesn't seem like she's been taking care of herself." 

Darya stirred a little bit, blinking back into a semi conscious state as she looks between them her vision a bit bleary. "Can you take this for me, hon?" Connor asked softly and Darya nodded, taking the little cup of blue liquid and downing it with a shudder and scowl.

"Ick. Don't like that." Darya mumbled, scrunching up her nose while Connor handed her yet another cup, this one with princesses on it. "I know, but it'll help you feel better. You drink some of that orange juice, and lay down for us. Okay?" 

Darya nods, slowly sipping the juice as her eyes fall closed for a moment. Alex's hand snapping out to catch the cup before it fell, as he set the cup onto the nightstand, Darya was mumbling quiet apologies but they just shushed her. 

Within just a few minutes, Darya was sound asleep underneath the sheets with a washcloth over her forehead. Connor wrapped his arms around Alex with a small hum. "So much for our romantic plans?" Alex shook his head as he combed his fingers through Connors hair slowly. "Nah, i think this is probably better than what we had planned anyway." 

"I don't think.. We've seen her this way before." Connor said softly, as they climbed into the bed with Darya, who curled in to cuddle with them automatically. "Sick? Or clingy?" Alex combed his fingers through Darya's hair, looking down at her before looking at Connor again. "I was going to say, vulnerable. But sick works too." 

Connor pressed his hand to Darya's face again, frowning at just how hot in temperature she felt. "I wish she came to us before it got this bad." He sighs, and Alex nods. "We can fight her when she's better." Alex slipped his arm around Darya's waist, pressing his face into her back for a moment, mumbling something under his breath before pulling back. 

Connor nods, and settles down with them. When it came to Darya, things were,, complicated. There were feelings there, he and Alex had both talked about having them. But they never talked about doing anything with them. When it came to moments like this, moments that they were worried she was really going to get hurt or end up in the hospital, Connor regretted not doing anything with the feelings they had. 

Alex of course, regretted whenever he saw someone that wasn't them, make her laugh. "Maybe.. When she's a little bit more.. Here. We can talk about.. things?" Alex offered, surprising Connor but he quickly agreed. "That- Yeah- I think that's a good idea." Darya stirred lightly with the slight conversation, one of her hands lightly patting Alex's face as her other hand pats Connors face. 

"Hm, you two are dumb. I love you." It was simple, and she was already asleep again after she'd finished speaking. Alex and Connor looked at each other in surprise. "Well, she's not wrong." Alex admitted with a quiet laugh, before they snuggled a little bit closer to her. 

They're in love with her, and well, she's in love with them too.


End file.
